


and if you close your eyes

by uro_boros



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, one armed rimming porn at that because erwin's special, this is straight up rimming porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uro_boros/pseuds/uro_boros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s harder now than it used to be to hold Levi down. Levi squirms—still, after all these years, uncomfortable with presenting his back to anyone, an instinctual distrust that runs deeper into his being than Erwin can ever hope to touch. Before, Erwin would have leveraged his weight across Levi’s hips, pinning Levi down with his greater mass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and if you close your eyes

It’s harder now than it used to be to hold Levi down. Levi squirms—still, after all these years, uncomfortable with presenting his back to anyone, an instinctual distrust that runs deeper into his being than Erwin can ever hope to touch. Before, Erwin would have leveraged his weight across Levi’s hips, pinning Levi down with his greater mass. 

Now, he has to rock back onto his knees, sighing. “Levi,” he murmurs, eyeing the long line of Levi’s back appreciatively, the dark splotches of skin where Erwin’s sucked the blood to the surface in wet kisses, “I need you to be calm.”

"I am calm," Levi snorts, flicking his head back to meet Erwin’s gaze. The shaggy curtain of his hair is messy and mussed, inky on Erwin’s white pillows. There’s something wrecked in the expression of his blown pupils and bitten lips.

There’s something frightened there, too. 

"You’re not," he chides gently. He draws his left hand along a too-prominent protrusion on the column of Levi’s spine. Levi shudders, exhaling gustily and burying his face back into Erwin’s pillow.

"Just get on with it," Levi mumbles, adding a noisy, " _fuck,”_ under his breath and into the pillow.

"I can’t if you keep moving. I can’t hold you like I used to, anymore." The admittance of what feels to be his own inadequacy burns. What’s left of his right arm throbs psychosomatically. Erwin rubs at it absently, as if the touch will sooth something that only exists in his mind.

Levi shifts on the bed. “I won’t move,” he says quietly after a moment, muffled by the pillow. 

"Thank you," Erwin tells him gratefully, bending to a press a kiss to the jumping pulse on the inside of Levi’s thigh. Balance is difficult now, he considers a little distantly as he does. This close to warm skin, though, the act hardly bothers him.

It’s a heady thing, to be wanted. He noses at the curve of Levi’s thigh, where it smoothes up to his flank, feeling Levi’s sucking inhale rather than hearing it. True to his word, Levi is still apart from the heaving of his shoulders in time with his heavy breaths.

"Hurry up," Levi orders from above him. It loses its impact in its shaky delivery, the hesitant curling around the vowels of his words.

"I like you like this," Erwin hums against Levi’s skin. "Content. Relaxed. It suits you." 

"I’m neither of those fucking things," Levi mutters. "If you’d just fucking hurry up, at least I’d be able to get off." His words cut off into a strangled yelp.

Erwin removes his teeth from the flesh of Levi’s ass gently, smoothing an apologetic kiss over the reddened indents. Levi twitches, pressing the pillow back to his face to cover the drawn out noise of his groan.

"Up on your knees slightly for me," Erwin commands him gently, nudging under Levi’s hip with his good hand. Levi follows, as he always does, beautiful in his unabashed and unquestioning compliance. He smiles, though the expression is lost to Levi’s back. "Like that. Perfect. Thank you, Levi." 

His words are met with another noise drowned out by the pillow. 

"You’ll have to help me hold yourself open," Erwin tells Levi. A scrambling hand flails back, pulling apart a cheek as ordered. Erwin brushes a kiss along its rough knuckles, using his good hand to spread the other.

The first touch of Erwin’s tongue to the sensitive flesh between Levi’s buttocks makes Levi’s body jerk. The anxious tension that’s been holding him taught floods out of him with that single, near-violent motion. He rocks back against Erwin’s tongue eagerly, unaware of himself.

It’s a good thing for him, Erwin considers. So different than Levi’s usual composure, the awkward stiffness of his spine and shoulders, the hard way he carries himself—all too aware of the reputation Erwin has made for him, too stubborn to take it off even as it weighs on him. He knows Levi better than Levi perhaps knows himself.

The thought is humbling. 

Erwin works his mouth against Levi harder because of it, tongue flicking and pressing in, determined to bring Levi to orgasm. The position is slightly hard, resting only on one elbow and the remains of a shattered arm. His jaw aches soon after he starts. 

It’s not often that Levi allows this. Sometimes, too lost in his head, he doesn’t even allow the softest of touches, doesn’t even allow the settling of Erwin’s hand on his shoulder through the layers of his shirt and uniform coat. Instead, terse-lipped and flinty-eyed, he’ll order Erwin to bathe, sitting half-way across the room and watching every thorough pass of Erwin’s hands across his body in the mechanics of washing, quick to order Erwin to scrub harder at particular spots. 

It’s been different since Erwin’s come back from the expedition. Erwin tries not to be sentimental about them and their relationship—it seems foolish to consider anything but what is exactly presented to him.

Still, it’s something like desperation that drives the furious motions of Levi’s body, as he fucks himself back against Erwin’s tongue, rutting against Erwin’s sheets. 

The ache in Erwin’s jaw has turned the entire affair sloppy, but Levi doesn’t comment on that, only groans Erwin’s name, his head tilted on Erwin’s pillow, eyelashes a dark flutter along his cheeks. Red flushes up his chest and neck, contrasting with the usual pallid, sometimes unhealthily sallow, tone of his skin.

He is devastatingly beautiful, though Levi has only ever responded to Erwin’s praise with an awkward and somewhat shy gruffness. If his mouth weren’t occupied with other things, he’d tell Levi, despite how Erwin knows he would react.

Levi’s climax is an abrupt thing. It takes him all at once, as it always has, his moan going keening and confused as it trails, as if he’s surprised and somewhat betrayed by his body. Erwin has never asked about Levi’s relationship with pleasure, but sometimes, in these moments, he wishes to. Instead, he buries his tongue in deeper, determined to make it last as long as he can.

Levi is a shaking fumble of limbs after his orgasm, his front half collapsed against the bed, clearly tired. Erwin kisses him once on his shivering spine before retreating back to his knees, ready to take care of himself in the bathroom. 

Levi shoots him a dark and suspicious look from over his shoulder. “Where are you going?” he demands, his voice rough with exhaustion.

"I’ll be back," Erwin soothes. "I’d just like to finish myself and you’re tired."

"So?" Levi arches a grumpy eyebrow at him from his nested spot in Erwin’s pillows and bunched sheets. Erwin can’t help the small, fond smile that tugs at his lips at the sight. "Finish yourself. I didn’t say you couldn’t. Just do it here."

He’s achingly hard. “Alright then,” he murmurs in assent, inclining his head as he takes himself in hand. Levi watches him the entire time, neck craned, meeting Erwin’s gaze. Levi holds his gaze there, lifting one slim hand up to his mouth to lap at the come on it.

"Fuck," Erwin bites out roughly at the sight.

Levi’s nose wrinkles in brief distaste. “Fucking nasty,” he mutters, but he laps at it again and again, until the hand is clean.

It doesn’t take much more than few passes of his hand on himself to come. Erwin feels it building in his gut. He grunts a low warning to Levi who just waves a dismissive hand at him, stretching slightly. The motion reveals the mess on his stomach, caught in the fine hair that trails down to his cock—small as the rest of him, and curving slightly to the left. There’s a wobbly strain when Levi moves; satisfaction is warm in the pit of Erwin’s stomach.

His orgasm leaves him hotly, streaking across Levi’s flesh. Levi eyes it curiously but tired. “You’re cleaning that one up,” is all he says, nudging at Erwin’s thigh with a pair of cold toes. 

Erwin laughs and nods. “Alright,” he says warmly, “alright.”


End file.
